Truth or Dare?
by IshipBrittanaAndHeya
Summary: Santana has had a secret girl-crush on Brittany for a long time, but in all that time has never found the nerve to tell her just how she feel. Will the simple game Truth or Dare help her admit how she feels? Or not? And what about Brittany? Smut. Warning: contains anal sex


"Ugh, how can you drink that stuff?" Brittany whined. "I can't stand Tequila!"

Santana giggled to herself as she glanced up at the time and noted that it was just after midnight. With the whole house to themselves, they helped themselves to a stiff drink before the girls returned to Santana's bedroom and sat around in their pjamas, painting their nails and chatting about boys, as most teenagers their age did.

Taking another swig from the bottle, Santana looked across at her best friend whose face was etched in concentration, as she applyed nail polish to her last toe.

She couldn't help but smile at her. Brittany was just so damn adorable. Watching her for a moment, she then let her eyes roam across her friend's body and admired the way Brittany's smooth slender legs descended elegantly from under that oversized shirt. With hair tied back, her long supple neck and delicate shoulders were now accentuated, and Santana could feel her face flush bright with excitement and her heart pound hard in her chest.

She swallowed hard as she suddenly detected her friends erect nipples protruding out from under the braless tee, and wiping her mouth of alcohol, shook her head trying to busy her perverted mind.

_"Jesus, look at the size of those things_._" _Santana thought to herself. _"Her nipples are so hard... so ripe, so succulent."_

Santana found herself squirming a little and gently bit her bottom lip as she fantasized about her best friend's puffy nipples.

_"What the hell it wrong with me?" _Santana finally mused._ "I must be drunk, because I'm so damn horny right now."_

Santana always thought of herself as straight, but there was something about her best friend that really intrigued her. Brittany was just so damn sweet and adorable that the mere mention of her name made her swoon. In fact she had had a secret girl-crush on Brittany for the longest time, but in all that time had never found the nerve to tell her just how she felt.

Meanwhile as Santana pondered this absurd situation, Brittany finished painting her nails and carefully capped the polish. She looked up, catching her friend leering at her breasts, and smiled.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Santana answered defensively, "All done?"

"Yep," Brittany announced, "Almost finished."

"Great!"

"You know, I just love spending the night here with you," Brittany claimed, "We can stay up late and do all sorts of things together."

Santana let her imagination run away with her for a moment, as she suddenly envisaged her bestfriend lying sprawled out on her bed, naked as the day she was born, her legs spread wide.

"Santana... SANTANA! Are you okay?" Brittany interrupted her train of thought. "You look a little flustered? Are you panting?"

Santana cleared her throat as she felt heat stirring between her legs. She couldn't believe how hot Brittany made her at times. She could actually feel her panties grow damp.

"I'm fine." she finally croaked, "I just had a really long day."

"Are you sure?" Brittany seemed concerned. "Here, come on. Maybe you'd better lie down for a bit?"

Brittany helped Santana over to the bed where she lay down and began to breathe easier... that was until Brittany turned off the lights in the room and suddenly climbed up onto the bed beside her, spooning her from behind. Santana's breathing suddenly hitched again as her best friend snuggled up against her in the dark, their bodies perfectly aligned from head to toe.

"There, is that better?" Brittany purred as she began to brush and stroke her best friend's hair.

"Err, Brit?" Santana managed to choke out.

"Uh-Huh?"

"Um... nothing, never mind." Santana squeaked, changing her mind mid sentence.

It was during this exchange that Brittany had shifted a little on the bed, and Santana felt one of those deliciously erect nipples brush up against her arm, driving her insane. She could now practically see it in her head and taste it in her mouth. Her mouth watered.

"I just love sleepovers, don't you?" Brittany whispered into her friends ear, her hot breath causing Santana to tremble with excitement.

"Yeah sure," she stammered nervously, as her body instinctively pushed back against her friend.

Without even realizing it, the ladies proceeded to rock back forth on the bed, gently grinding themselves against one another. In fact, their bodies were in constant motion, almost dancing together, and Santana inhaled sharply as she felt Brittany casually rest her hand over her hip bone, sending another jolt of electricity up Santana's spine.

"Actually, you know what?" Brittany added, sitting up, "We should play a game."

"A game?" Santana rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

"How about Truth or Dare?" she suggested. "Isn't that a popular sleepover game?"

It was only now that Santana noticed that Brittany's shirt had hitched up, and were now exposing her long legs and revealing her white cotton panties underneath. Santana felt heat flood down between her legs and ache with desire as she sat up and leaned against the wall, trying in vain not to stare at her friend's exposed crotch and clear her mind of any lewd thoughts.

"I guess we could play it, sure why not?" Santana agreed. "In that case, I'll go first."

"OK!" Brittany chirped excitedly.

"OK, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm...Truth!" Brittany said.

"Have you ever fantasized about being with another girl?" Santana asked.

_"Damn it!" _Santana thought, as her subconscious had thrown the words out of her mouth before she could think through the pros and cons of such a loaded question.

Fact was, Santana was already in such a state of mind that she wasn't entirely certain she could tolerate the answer. Fortunately for her Brittany found this amusing and simply giggled.

"Sure I have." she stated cheerfully, "Hasn't everyone?"

"I guess" Santana said looking down, not beeing able to look at Brittany. Truth beeing told, Santana had only thought about one girl, and that girl was sitting right in front of her.

The room was quited for a while, both girl thinking about what they just talked about.

Santana wanted to ask Brittany something, but wasen't sure how or if she could.

Finally having worked up the courage to ask, Santana just blurted out.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Sure have." Brittany answered quickly, shocking her friend.

"What?! When, where?" Santana stammered, looking a little confused. "How come I'm only hearing about this now? Are you holding out on me?"

Noting this response, Brittany laughed to herself.

"Hmm, judging from that reaction I don't even know if I should tell you or not?"

"Aw, not fair! Tell me! Tell me Brittany!" Santana pleaded, moving closer to Brittany "Tell me now! Please? Pleeeease?!"

"Well OK. Remember last month when I told you that some girls from the Cherios were staying over at my place for the weekend?"

"Yeah?" Santana answered.

"Well, something kind of... happened."

Pausing for a moment, Santana's eyes grew and her head looked as though it was about to explode with speculation.

"What do you mean?!" Santana asked.

"Let's just say the girls and I kind of experimented a little."

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" Santana huffed. "Who experimented? What happened? Tell me! Tell me now! Please"

"OK-OK, Jesus!" Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, remember I told you Ashley and Sugar were spending the night here?"

"Yeah, I remember that." Santana recalled "You guys even called me that night."

"Anyway, it was later that evening in the middle of the night that I had to get up and pee, and when I walked back to the bed I caught Ashley and Sugar totally making out with each other!"

"Whaaaaat?!" Santana snapped. "Are you serious? What are you saying?"

"Those two were totally going at it in the other bed! I swear!"

"OMFG!" Santana exclaimed loudly, "I can't believe it! They're lesbians?!"

"Yep. I totally caught them red handed, and they finally admitted to me that they frequently fooled around with each other. They've apparently been together for years now, and no one has a clue that they're not just friends, but they are lovers!"

Santana was utterly dumbstruck by the revelation as she listened to Brittany describe the scene.

"So anyway, we ended up talking about it and one thing eventually led to another... and the next thing I know the three of us were totally making out"

As expected, Santana was absolutely blown away by the news.

"Are you kidding me?!" she asked Brittany.

"No, I swear!" Brittany vowed, "And I have to tell you something San... it was soooo fucking hot!"

Santana was visibly shocked but yet strangely excited by Brittany's revelation.

"So what was it like?" Santana asked excitedly. "How did it happen? Who kissed who first? Tell me everything!"

"OK, well I told them that I was totally fine with them being gay or whatever, but Ashley insisted that they were only bi-curious since they both had steady boyfriends." Brittany explained.

"Yeah right... go on!"

"Anyway, I tried to convince them that I was totally open to it, and to prove it to them I insisted they make out with each other right in front of me, which they did."

Santana swooned as Brittany went on. "Wow."

"But then, Ashley made a wise crack about me being shy and stuck up, and the next thing I know she and I are totally making out!"

"OMG really?" Santana exclaimed. "Go on, tell me more!"

"So Ashley and I were totally making out, and she then insisted that I kiss Sugar so she didn't feel left out... and the next thing I know, the entire slumber party turned into this huge fucking orgy, with the girls totally taking advantage of me." Brittany ended the story.

"So anyway, to answer your question," Brittany reverted back to the game, "Yes, I've kissed a girl. And it was awesome!"

At that, Santana playfully pouted, and said "Aw, not fair! Why do I always have to miss out?"

Brittany smiled at Santana "You should have been there San," Brittany added with a grin. "It would have been fun"

Santana didn't say anything, she just looked down her lap, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Well... what about you?" Brittany quickly went back to the conversation, "Have you kissed a girl?"

"Nope," Santana replied. "I guess I'm not pretty enough?"

"Don't say that," Brittany told her her. "You know that isn't true. You know I think you're pretty."

Santana mockingly sniffled as her friend offered her a friendly hug and comforted her.

They held each other tight, and once again Santana's perverted mind began to reel as she could feel her friends breasts press against her ribs.

The ladies squeezed each other before Brittany offered her a quick peck on the cheek.

"But you have thought about it, right?" Brittany asked. "Be honest, just between you and me? It has crossed your mind, right?"

Santana responded by blushing, her eyes suddenly fixated on Brittany's lips.

"Yeah" Santana quietly admitted.

"Have you been fantasizing about anyone in particular?" Brittany teased. "Anyone I know?"

The girls both knew who Brittany was referring to, and Santana refused to answer her verbally, but the expression on her face spoke volumes.

Brittany then laughed out loud as she watched Santana grab the Tequila bottle yet again and help herself to another big gulp, hoping the liquor would offer her some courage.

"Okay," Santana finally said, attempting to change the subject and move on with there game, "I think it's your turn to ask Brit-Brit?"

"Okay. Truth or Dare?" Brittany smugly asked.

"Hmm...Dare" Santana answered, not noticed the look on Brittany's face.

"Hmm, let me see. I dare you..."

Brittany weighed her options carefully, before a sly grin appeared in the corners of her mouth.

"...I dare you to take off all of your clothes!" she finally said.

"What? Why?" Santana gasped. "Brittany! I can't..."

Her friend simply grinned smugly to herself as Santana felt her panties flood in a mixture of fear, excitement, and anticipation.

It wasn't so much the nudity portion of the dare that she had a problem with, but more over the fact that in her current state Brittany would surely see just how incredibly aroused she in fact was.

"Oh come on!" Brittany urged, "You owe me!"

"Huh? Why do I own you?" Santana asked.

"Well... I don't know, you just do" Brittany said.

Santana didn't know what to say to that, so she just said and look everwhere but at Brittany.

"Are you refusing a challenge?" Brittany asked, while slightly laughing.

Santana look down her lap, while laughing nervously. She really didn't know what to do, with herself right now.

"Come on Santana, don't be such a prude! Get naked! Take it off bitch!" Brittany insisted, making Santana's mouth fall open.

In all the time she had known her best friend, Santana had never heard Brittany speak so bluntly or curse before. She was almost certain it was the alcohol talking. Nonetheless, no matter what it was Santan kinda liked it.

"Besides," Brittany added, "It's not like it's that bright in here, and I know you like to sleep naked when you had something to drink"

_"Well, she is right. I DO like to sleep naked when I have had something to she have already seen me naked, when we shower after Cheerleading practice... And she is practically begging me to do it" _Santana thought.

With trembling hands, Santana gripped the bottom of her tank top, and with a deep breath, pulled the tank top over her head, causing her breasts to spill out, taking Brittany's breath away. Blushing hard, she then lay back and raised her hips up off the mattress, and clutching her shorts and panties and slid them down her smooth legs, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

At this point Santana was blushing so hard her face was almost burning, yet Brittany looked surprisingly calm and confident, no doubt feeling courageous from the alcohol.

"Happy?" Santana snapped, as she tried to hide herself with her hands as best she could.

Despite her best efforts, her nipples were extremely hard, and she knew Brittany could clearly tell that she was aroused.

"Okay smart-ass," Santana quipped. "It's my turn again right? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Brittany snickered, which naturally annoyed her naked friend.

"Hmm, okay..." Santana thought hard.

"If you had to make out with just one of your friends, who would you choose?"

The girls both laughed loudly and helped themselves to another swig of Tequila, almost fighting over the bottle. It seemed they both now wanted some extra confidence before proceeding.

"I'm not answering that!" Brittany declared.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because it can only get me in trouble."

"Hey, I don't care if you have a secret crush on Quinn or something?" Santana smiled. "I see the way you look at her."

Brittany giggled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've noticed the way you get all weak in the knees and shit around her. It's not half obvious, Brit. You're constantly checking out her ass, and you always talk about her."

Brittany blushed and giggled some more.

"In fact, I'm not the only one to notice either. Let's just say Quinn is definitely interested, if you are?"

"What? No, that's not it," Brittany grinned nervously. "And you know that."

Santana knew that her friend was in fact thinking about her and not their friends, but she wanted to tease her a little, and make Brittany actually say the words. Suddenly there was an awkward silence between them as they both stared at each other, both of them now drunk and sharing a moment together.

"You can say it, come on." Santana urged her to confess her true feelings, but Brittany was suddenly tongue tied and ashamed and she shook her head.

"In that case, you know what?" Santana finally affirmed. "I dare you to take off that shirt."

"Hey, you had your turn!" Brittany said.

"Screw the game, Brit-Brit." Santana quipped, while suddenly scooting up to sit closer to her friend, and in the process giving Brittany a real eyeful.

Brittany could feel the heat coming from her friend's naked body and it excited her.

"Come on, I dare you. I dare you to take off all your clothes and sit here naked with me." Santana said, while she smirked.

Hesitating for just a moment, Brittany bit her bottom lip as she slid her shirt over her head, leaving her completely topless and exposed to Santana's hungry eyes. She now sat there on the bed in nothing more than her white cotton panties.

"And the panties too," Santana insisted. "If I have to be naked, than so do you."

With that said, Brittany rolled her eyes as she lay back on the large bed and dragged her panties down her long slender legs, exposing her sex briefly and leaving her utterly naked and uncovered.

"There, happy?" she repeated Santana's earlier remark.

Dropping any pretense, Santana openly let her eyes roam all over her best friend's body. She licked her lips as she admired her friend's puffy nipples, and glanced down to see that Brittany had shaved off all of her pubic hair, leaving her as bald and baby smooth as she herself was.

"I see you copied me again?" Santana claimed, referring to her clean shaven box.

"Huh? What do you mean...?"

But before Brittany could respond appropriately, Santana giggled to let her know that she was only kidding. It was only now that Brittany realized just how close they were sitting on the bed, far too close for her to be able to breathe much less think clearly.

"This is crazy." Brittany whispered to herself as they shared another swig of alcohol together, her heart racing in her chest.

"Hey, this was your idea remember?" Santana said before snatching the bottle from her friend and moving it out of the way.

Suddenly, Brittany reached out and placed her hand on Santana's shoulder, brushing away a stray hair, and causing a jolt of electricity to shoot up Santana's spine.

"OK, Truth or Dare?" Brittany murmured.

"Dare." Santana stammered softly, her eyes locked on Brittany's.

"Are you sure?"

Santana nodded meekly.

"OK, I dare you... to kiss me!" Brittany challenged, "To kiss me on the lips right now!"

"But..."

"But what?" Brittany interrupted her train of thought, as their faces moved towards one another.

"But I..."

"We both know you want to San. Admit it." Brittany whispered, her face now inches away from Santana's.

"It's OK," Brittany whispered seductively, her lips almost touching her. "I want this too."

Overwhelmed, Santana could barely breath much less speak, watching as her best friend of several years slowly leaned in towards her and at the very last moment paused. Santana opened her eyes and wondered what she was waiting for?

"If I'm lying," Brittany added softly, "Then why are you closing your eyes right now?"

"I... I..."

Suddenly, Brittany leaned forward and in an instant her mouth captured Santana's lips and their eyes fell shut. Brittany's lips were soft, yet bold, and Santana whimpered audibly as she felt her friends tongue swiftly delve between her lips and effortlessly slid around inside her mouth.

"Mmpphhfff..." Santana moaned, as the last of their inhibitions flew right out the window.

Without wasting another moment, Brittany immediately took charge and mutely persuaded Santana to lie back onto the bed together to make out. The girls kissed each other passionately for several moments before Brittany straddled Santana's hips and kissed her even longer and harder. Santana's head was reeling as she felt Brittany's hands keenly glide across her body and cup her breasts, Santana's own hands instinctively reached down to knead Brittany's buttocks with both hands, urging her on.

They broke their embrace and both gasped for air, eyes finally opening and drinking in the vision of one another. Brittany grinned slyly.

"Brittany..." Santana started to say, before her friend silenced her thoughts with another kiss.

Suddenly Brittany proceeded to kiss Santana's neck and throat, and dipping her head even lower and began to massage Santana's puffy nipple with her lips, suckling it hard into her mouth and causing a sloppy popping sound to emanate from the bed in the dark.

"Ugh God," Santana purred, as her head fell back in bliss and her hands brushed through Brittany's hair, urging her on.

For her party, Brittany responded by wiggling her hips in a circular motion, and proceeded to grind her sex against Santana's knee.

"Ooh, I need you." Santana heard herself admit. "I need you so bad. I love you so much Brit!"

Brittany gently bit at Santana's nipple with her teeth, and dragged it as far as she could, before it popped out of her mouth, still slick with saliva.

"Ugh! I love you too San. So much" she replied lustfully, as her own passion reached a fever pitch.

As the matter of fact, both of them had been dreaming and fantasizing about this very moment for the longest time, and now it was finally here. At that precise moment in time, Santana was so incredibly wet that her body ached for release at the feel of Brittany against her skin. To her credit, Brittany seemed to sense this and she simply responded by dipping her head once again and proceeded to kiss every inch of available skin, licking and tasting her friend's neck, breasts, ribs, and hips, before running her long wet tongue around her abdomen and leaving sweet butterfly kisses around the very edge of Santana's sensitive bellybutton.

"Please..." Santana whimpered, her naked body squirming and trembling involuntarily.

The girls now interlocked their fingers, holding hands as Brittany teased her with her mouth. Brittany knew exactly what Santana yearned for but again, felt obliged to hear her say it. Kissing around Santana's lower abdomen, she smiled up at her moaning friend.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please..." Santana groaned. "Please, Brittany..."

"What baby?" Brittany looked up at Santana "Tell me what you want?"

"Please, make love to me... lick me." Santana breathed out.

"Lick you where?"

"Lick me... down there...please."

"You mean your pussy!?" Brittany snapped back, causing Santana to moan at the way Brittany said pussy.

"Do you want me to eat your pussy, Santana?"

"Yes. Yes, please." Santana moaned.

"Say it," Brittany urged. "I want to hear you say it. Tell me to eat your pussy, Santana."

In the state she was in, Santana did not hesitate.

"Please Brittany. Please... eat my pussy."

"With pleasure," Brittany smirked before she dipped her head lower.

Santana moaned as her fingers threaded through her Brittany's hair. Brittany made her way lower until her head rested between Santana's legs.

Santana squirmed wildly as Brittany licked over the soft folds of her pussy, briefly tasting and then savoring Santana's arousal, feeding her own arousal.

"Please..." Santana cooed breathlessly, her back arched sharply and her lower lip caught between her teeth as Brittany's warm tongue finally pushed into her.

"Ooh!" Santana gasped loudly.

"Mmm... you taste so good." Brittany muttered into the heated skin of Santana's sex. "And you smell so fucking good right now!"

Her lips wrapped around Santana's clit and Santana shuddered and groaned aloud.

"UUGHH Fuck!" Santana moaned as a finger suddenly was pushed into her.

"Brit... Oh! Ugh! Brittany!" Santana moaned loudly, "Oh God!"

A second digit soon joined the first, and gently curled upward, rubbing every nerve of her secret place as they slipped out from her, before beeing pushed back in.

"I wanna see you cum, San." Brittany whispered before kissing and biting Santana's inner thighs, "I want you to cum all over my mouth?! Can you do that? Can you do that for me, huh, San?"

Santanaa simply squirmed and thrashed about wildly on the bed and tugged on Brittany's hair to let her know that she was close. But to her horror, Brittany pulled away making Santana groan in frustration.

"Ugh! No! Please Brittany!" she begged. "Please don't tease me! I'm so close!"

"Shh..." Brittany crooned, moving back up and capturing Santana's mouth again.

Santana happily reciprocated and the two lovers kissed each other with renewed passion.

"I've wanted to fuck you for so long." Brittany confessed between kisses.

"Me too," Santana replied breathlessly. "I love you Brittany. I love you so much."

There was no doubt that Santana absolutely loved making out with Brittany and would happily do so for hours on end. Noting this, Brittany manipulated their legs, and moved to position their limps so that they could scissor one another and grind against each other's sex while making out. Pulled back slightly, Brittany hovered over her lovers face and extended her long tongue.

"Do you really love me?" Brittany asked, before she slowly speared out her tongue and allowed a drool of spit to dribble out and seep into Santana's open mouth, some of it dripping across her lips and chin.

"Ugh." Santana grunted at the extremely hot kinky act.

Nevertheless, Santana accepted her reward and suddenly moaning aloud, abruptly reached up to the back of Brittany head and kissed her hard on the lips, fusing their mouths together. The new found lovers explored each other's mouths intently and wiggled their hips against one another, both moaning into each other's mouths as they kissed. Brittany then sat up, and while clutching one of Santana's legs, proceeded to lick her feet and toes as she rubbed her sex against Santana's, and the two imitated sex.

"Ugh Fuck! Ugh Fuck! You feel that? Yeah?"

Brittany then took this opportunity to sit back and spread her legs, apparently insisting that Santana return the favor. But to her surprise, she felt a hand on her shoulder urging her to wait.

"Wait," Santana grinned. "I want you over me. I want you to sit on my face."

Brittany smiled slyly to this suggestion and obeyed willingly, knowing that this was what Santana had always fantasized about for so long. With that, she carefully crawled above Santana and gingerly positioned herself directly over her face, straddling her face, before gently lowering herself until she felt Santana's lips softly caress her sex.

"Ooh fuck yes!" Brittany let out. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

A moment later, Brittany moaned while cupping her own breasts, relishing the feel of Santana's rough and inexperienced tongue eagerly glide over and between her moist pussy lips. Despite her innocence, Santana sure was keen and eager to please, and wasn't shy about thrusting the whole of her wet tongue deep onto Brittany's hot pussy, at one point fucking her with it.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Brittany purred, "Right there! Deeper! Faster! Oh San! Fuck me with your tongue! I like that!"

Grinding her hips back and forth, Brittany moved across her lover's body, to place the ladies into a 69 position on the bed. Almost immediately Brittany's tongue darted out of her mouth and probed between Santana's parted legs, gently caressing her gleaming slot and savoring the girl's essence, and causing them both to groan and whimper. There Brittany's mouth descended fully over Santana's sex and opened entirely around her lover's mound, tongue thrusting deep and hard, the sounds of the action only making them more aroused.

Santana could feel Brittany's hands gripping her buttocks apart, urging her to spread her legs as wide as possible, as she now lovingly sucked on her smooth lips, and passion threatened to burn her alive. Brittany for her own part, was desperate to get Santana off, and in the process slithered her hot wet tongue across Santana's perineum and abruptly buried it into her ass, causing Santana to gasped with surprise and shriek out loud with a mouth full of pussy.

"MMHHHH! OOH!"

"Mm yeah, you like that?" Brittany grunted from between Santana's legs. "You like my tongue in your ass?"

"Do me!" Brittany urged. "Stick your tongue in my asshole San! I really like that! Do it!"

Without hesitation, Santana found herself craning her neck and sliding the tip of her wet tongue across Brittany's puckered asshole, filling the twitching crevice with her hot, wet tongue. This of course had the desired effect, and Brittany shrieked out loud and thrashed violently above her, inadvertently grinding her throbbing clit against Santana's drooling chin. Thinking quickly, Brittany reached over to the side of the bed, were she knew there would be an dildo, and pushed the fake cock deep inside Santana's backdoor, causing Santana to almost jump out of her skin as she was filled abruptly and completely.

"MMPPHHFFF! OOOHH! FUUUUCK!" Santana cried out at the top of her lungs.

Brittany locked her mouth firmly around Santana's sensitive nub, began to ass-fuck Santana with the dildo.

"OMFG!" Santana cried out. "BRITTANY! OH FUCK YOUR GONNA MAKE ME COME! NNRRGHHHHH!"

Following her instructions Santana then swiftly paid her lover in kind, and using just her fingers eagerly plunged them knuckle deep into Brittany's tight asshole, filling her with two digits and bringing her off anally moments later.

"OHH! OH SANTANA!" Brittany bemoaned, "You did not just... OHH YES! FUUUUCK!"

In a flurry of tongues, moans, fingers and toys, they both rolled over onto their sides while still being in that 69 position and came hard. Fire raced through their veins and the heady tonic of passion made them dizzy. Ecstasy ripped through them, and they both thrashed about wildly yet pressed themselves to the other even more. When they finally came down from their shared high, both sweating and limp, Brittany moved to curl up beside her new lover. She looked over at Santana lazily, still grinning dumbly.

"Whose turn was it again?"

**Author note:**

**Hey :) **

**Just wanted to say this is my first story, YAY. Also if there is mistakes I'm sorry, my first language is not English.. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story, and please Review so I know what you think of this :D Thanks**


End file.
